OS Kuroo
by Parisis-chan
Summary: Quand on rencontre un chat dans les couloirs et qu'on a un petit creux...


Pour changer, voici un petit OS sur Kuroo, du point de vue d'un personnage OC. Je ne lui ai pas donné de nom, donc vous pouvez tout à fait imaginer que c'est vous !

* * *

Je remonte de ma « réunion » avec les coachs, un verre d'alcool à la main et pas totalement sobre. La porte des douches s'ouvrent pour laisser apparaître Kuroo, en short et t-shirt noirs. Il a les cheveux mouillés qui partent dans tous les sens et une serviette autour du cou pour empêcher que ça dégouline j'imagine.

"Yo !" me salue-t-il.

"Coucou."

Je mets ma paille dans la bouche et sirote une gorgée, le temps de reprendre contenance. Il semblerait qu'il me fasse encore plus d'effet quand je suis alcoolisée.

"Qu'est-ce que tu bois ?"

"Un cocktail. Mais je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il y a dedans", avouais-je.

Il sourit et se penche pour mettre ma paille dans sa bouche. Ma paille. Dans sa bouche. Si je n'étais pas déjà rouge, ça y est, j'y suis entièrement.

"Pas mauvais, mais très sucré", commente-t-il.

"J'adore tout ce qui est sucré ! Par contre, je mangerais bien un truc salé, là."

"Viens", dit-il en me tirant par la main. "On va dans les cuisines."

"C'est encore ouvert tu crois ?"

"Ils ne ferment jamais la petite porte de derrière."

"Ça sent le vécu."

"Haha !"

Comme prévu, la petite porte n'est pas fermée à clé. Kuroo doit se baisser pour entrer et j'en profite pour lui mater les fesses. Bah quoi ? Très belles fesses au passage. On allume juste une lumière pour ne pas se faire repérer et je fouille un peu partout pour trouver de quoi faire un sandwich.

"T'en veux un ?" proposais-je.

"Non merci. On s'est goinfré de bonbons tout à l'heure, alors je ne peux plus rien avaler", sourit-il en coin.

"Hé ! Vous auriez pu m'appeler quand même", rouspétais-je.

"Tu étais occupée avec les coachs", rétorque-t-il.

"Occupée, c'est vite dit. Tu ne voulais pas que je vienne, oui."

"N'importe quoi", soupire-t-il en levant les yeux.

Je souris, amusée de le faire tourner en bourrique. Et forcément, il le remarque. Il se précipite sur moi et me chatouille jusqu'à ce que je me torde dans tous les sens. Je fais mon maximum pour ne pas rigoler trop fort et finis par placer ma main devant la bouche mais il l'enlève aussitôt. Pour la remplacer par sa bouche. Mon corps se met en marche avant mon esprit et je me vois lever mes bras pour les mettre sur ses épaules. Il m'entoure la taille avec les siens et me rapproche de lui en approfondissant le baiser. Je pousse un petit gémissement de contentement et me mets sur la pointe des pieds pour être au plus près de sa bouche. Heureusement que je suis plutôt grande parce que son mètre quatre-vingts sept se fait ressentir. Tetsuro, je peux l'appeler comme ça maintenant non ? Donc, Tetsuro me soulève et m'assoit sur le comptoir le plus proche, nous amenant ainsi à faire la même taille. Il s'insinue entre mes jambes et place ses mains sur mon visage pour le guider vers le sien. Pendant qu'on s'embrasse de nouveau, je passe mes mains derrière lui, relève un peu son t-shirt et les pose sur sa peau douce et chaude, juste au-dessus de son short. Il frissonne, surement parce que mes mains à moi sont froides. On sépare nos lèvres pour respirer et les siennes dérivent sur mon cou, que je penche sur le côté inconsciemment. Je caresse doucement sa peau et hésite à descendre sous son short, mais je me dis que c'est peut-être encore trop tôt. Du coup, je décide d'aller visiter ses abdos et mon Dieu ! Ils sont parfaits ! Je les sens bien définis sous mes doigts, contractés parce que je les touche et ça me donne envie d'utiliser ma langue. Mais ce n'est pas le moment. Je me recule et il relève la tête, perplexe.

"Pas de marque visible", expliquais-je.

"Ça veut dire que je peux t'en faire ailleurs ? Comme ici", murmure-t-il en descendant sa main sur ma poitrine, la frôlant avec lenteur, "ou ici", son autre main se posant sur ma cuisse droite puis glissant vers l'intérieur.

Je me crispe et referme mes cuisses sur sa main, l'empêchant d'aller plus loin.

"Tu pourras", répondis-je en soupirant de plaisir, "mais plus tard. Il faut remonter maintenant, tu te lèves tôt demain."

Il acquiesce avec un sourire en coin et m'embrasse légèrement les lèvres avant de se déplacer. Je saute du comptoir, récupère mon verre et prends la main qu'il me tend. On éteint la lumière, ferme la porte et on marche discrètement en direction des chambres.

"Tu me passes une gorgée", chuchote-t-il.

Je secoue la tête et prends la dernière avec un sourire. Il me choppe par les épaules et m'embrasse de force pour récupérer le liquide que je n'ai pas encore fini d'avaler. Je lui tape le bras mais rigole devant sa réaction.

"Délicieux", commente-t-il en se léchant les lèvres.

"Tu n'as pas l'âge pour boire de l'alcool", lui rappelais-je.

Il hausse les épaules avec un sourire mutin et passe son bras droit autour de moi avant de se remettre à marcher. On arrive à ma chambre et quand je l'ouvre pour nous faire entrer, surprise ! Quelqu'un dort déjà dans mon lit. Je soupire en voyant Hinata et empêche Kuroo de le jarter de ma chambre.

"Je peux dormir avec toi ?" demandais-je les joues rouges.

"B-bien sûr", répond-t-il gêné.

"C'est gentil, merci", souriais-je timidement. "Je me mets en pyjama et je te rejoins. Tu as quel lit ?"

"Troisième rangée, celui contre la fenêtre."

"Ok, à tout de suite."

"A toute."

Il m'embrasse et fait demi-tour en me faisant un clin d'œil au passage. Je glousse vaguement et m'enferme dans la salle de bain. Je me change rapidement en troquant ma tenue pour un simple débardeur noir et un short assorti, me démaquille et coiffe vite fait mes cheveux. J'enfile mes tongs, attrape mon téléphone et ressort doucement. Je jette un coup d'œil à Hinata, qui n'a pas bougé, et sors complètement pour rejoindre Kuroo. Je longe le couloir, ouvre la porte du dortoir de Nekoma et repère vite le lit qui m'intéresse. Je m'y dirige doucement et souris quand Tetsuro soulève le drap pour que je mette en dessous. Je dépose mes tongs au pied du futon et me glisse dedans, en me serrant contre mon nouveau copain. On se fait face, la tête sur le même oreiller et j'entremêle mes jambes aux siennes.

"Ça va aller pour demain ?"

"T'inquiète", il répond en poussant ma tête dans son cou.

Je respire profondément et ferme les yeux.

Quand je me réveille le lendemain, c'est parce que Tetsuro me déplace pour se lever.

"C'est déjà l'heure ?" marmonnais-je.

"Pour moi, oui. Tu peux rester encore un peu mais pas trop longtemps parce que les mecs vont remonter pour s'habiller."

"Je vais peut-être rester alors", souris-je.

"C'est même pas la peine d'y penser !"

Il m'embrasse légèrement et va ouvrir les volets puisqu'on est les derniers dans le dortoir. Je m'étire et soupire de bien être.

"Allez neko-chan, on y va."

"Tu me portes ?" je demande avec espoir.

Il hausse un sourcil avant de secouer la tête et de se baisser.

"Grimpe."

Je sors de dessous le drap, chausse mes tongs et m'accroche à son cou, mes jambes entourant sa taille. Je lui embrasse la joue et pose ma tête sur son épaule.

"On devrait éviter de se montrer trop proche devant les coachs", lançais-je.

"Je suis d'accord, je ne veux pas que tu ais des problèmes."

"C'est gentil", souris-je.

"Je suis toujours gentil !"

"Haha ! On y croit tous."

* * *

Voilà, voilà. Comme d'habitude, si vous avez des commandes, il me faut un personnage et une situation ! A+


End file.
